


maybe i'm too bratty, but maybe you're too cruel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Forced Sex, M/M, There is no fluff, Top Louis, etc - Freeform, i don't know what it is, i had a dream on this, in two chapters, its weird abuse, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has this hand thing, so hear it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry was assigned to a Dom he doesn't like so much.





	maybe i'm too bratty, but maybe you're too cruel

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> my twitter is @curlieslaurent so go hate on me there

"Harry E. Styles."

"Yes, Miss Nadine?" 

"It's time for your assignment, my dear. Up and in my office."

Everything in the world was different. Everyone was under some sort of dictatorship with different rules and new laws. In England, they were all ruled by the single hand of a woman named Miss Nadine. Most people didn't know her first name, only people that were seen fit knew much. Education was now limited, as well as natural resources. Just about everything was artificial and created in a lab, everything down to the strawberries Harry had for lunch this evening. It wasn't much but he had a small stomach and he didn't want to gain any weight, he wanted to keep his curvy figure. He had a little bit of hip chub but that really didn't matter much, he had an ass to make up for it. He was in the tallest building in the country, basically the main control panel to the fucked up place that was now called society. He was being assigned a dominant today and he saw a few others coming in for the same thing. He didn't speak to any of them except Miss Nadine when she spoke to him. That is one of the main rules for a submissive. Speak when spoken to, otherwise, keep your mouth shut. He learned this the hard way. He didn't grow up with it, but he's seen a dominant spank their submissive on the side of the street just because she waved to somebody. All he could hope for was a dominant that was somewhat gentle, one that wouldn't scream at him for being a crybaby at times and one that would be willing to watch romantic comedies with him whenever he feels blue.

He stood up and followed Miss Nadine back into her office, his emerald green eyes sparkling as soon as she opened the door and pushed him in. the first thing he spotted was the line of dominants in front of her desk, all dressed in suits. One was shorter than the others but he still had a stance and a vibe that reeked of pure dominance. The others were about the same size, looked about six feet tall, both growing beards. The one with the brown hair and brown eyes was the biggest one of all and the one with the pretty eyelashes was the scrawniest, but he learned not to judge a dominant by his cover. He was pushed over to the line on the other side of the room, the line of submissives, and he showed a small smile as he looked at the others. They were just like him but they were both females, one of them were the same height as him. His smile quickly went away as soon as Miss Nadine looked over at him, her long brown ponytail moving behind her as she shook her head. She began to read the forms,

"Harry Edward Styles. Personality: cry baby, brat, sensitive, pain lover, uh.." She trailed off, her head tilting as she tried to read and understand what was written on the paper. Harry filled it out himself. "Mac and cheese enthusiast. That's not a personality trait, you stupid submissive," she muttered under her breath with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She clicked the pen she was holding in her hand and continued to read. "Little, needs a Daddy Dom." she let out a small sigh as she paced back and forth between the lines of dominants and submissives, neither of them saying a word. Speaking or making any sound when anyone else was speaking was deemed highly disrespectful two years ago when this all started. Her black kitten heels clicked against the floor every time she moved, the sound echoing throughout the silent room. Harry had his hands behind his back and his eyes on the ground. He didn't want to make any eye contact because even though he was excited to be assigned, he was terrified of who it would be and how they would treat him. He didn't want to be treated like an object and he hoped with all of his little heart that none of his fears would become a horrifying reality. 

"Any of you want to volunteer to take this one?" she questioned, turning around on her heels to face the dominants with that plastic grin on her face. She was beautiful, no doubt in that. She used to go by Ariana but now she goes by Miss Nadine, and she literally, literally, manipulated her way to the top. She wouldn't be where she is right now if she hadn't done so, in fact, she would be nothing but another submissive. She was fake, no surgery or anything, but she was all around fake. Like plastic. She's been like this ever since the drastic changes and despite her young age, she was the most powerful woman in the country. Two of the dominants stood there in silence but one of them stepped up, the one that was the shortest out of all of them. He had blue eyes and a blue tie, he had a scruffy beard and veiny hands. He was handsome, really, despite being a bit shorter than the other dominants in the room he was everything Harry daydreamed about. "Tomlinson? You want a submissive who is two inches taller than you and could probably squish you like a bug if he sat on your face?" she teased, but her tone wasn't very playful. She sounded like she meant it but she laughed afterwards. Harry saw him lift up his right hand and wiggle his fingers with a wide smile, three of his fingers stained with the color black and Harry stared at it with his eyebrows furrowed. As much as he wanted to question it, he knew the rules. Speak when spoken to, otherwise keep it shut. He blinked a few times and kept his hands behind his back, trying not to gulp loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear as the dominant made his way over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. There was nothing to complain about, he was absolutely stunning, but Harry was becoming terrified. He was trying his best to hold back from speaking, wanting to retort with, "Hey, I'm not fat!" but then he remembered the most important rule in his whole life. Speak when spoken to. 

 

\-----

"Well, Harry Edward, I don't believe we've formally introduced ourselves to each other yet," spoke the slightly shorter male as he opened the door to his house to allow Harry to go in first, his hand gripping the doorknob. "I am Louis Tomlinson, your new dominant, your Daddy, your master. And you are my pet, you are nothing more, nothing less. You will treat me as superior, do everything I ask for, the normal housewife stuff. You will listen and obey, speak when needed, cater to my every need no matter what. Now, Styles, tell me. How does it feel to be slightly taller than your dominant?" he questioned, dropping his keys on the floor as soon as they were both inside and standing with his back pressed to the door. He moved Harry so that he was in front of him, one of his arms crossed over his chest. "Pick that up." He simply stated and nodded his head down towards the keys on the floor. Even though Harry was a brat, he knew how to be obedient. He bent down to pick up the keys and he held them to his chest for a moment before he held them out towards Louis. He didn't bother to smile or show any type of emotion but as soon as Louis yanked the keys from his grip his eyes had widened a bit and he let out a small gasp. "Answer the question, go on, love."

Harry nodded and licked over his plush red lips, cupping his hands together and holding them to his chest. "Well, I don't really think it matters but in all honesty I do wish you were a little bit taller.." he admitted, and Louis didn't respond for a moment. They were standing there in silence and Harry could feel the tension. Harry didn't know this guy, didn't know what he was capable of and he didn't know what could set off his temper. All of the dominants had a temper but they were all different, plus, this is his first dominant. The silence was broken due to the blue eyed man in front of him bursting out into a fit of laughter. He had no idea what he was laughing about but he must've said or done something funny.. Or maybe he just looked funny. Harry straightened his posture and cupped his hands behind his back to possibly make himself look more presentable, he hated that there was a slight chance that he could be laughing at how he looked. Louis snapped out of his little laughing fit and rubbed below his right eye with his right hand, the sight of his black fingers making Harry grimace just slightly. Something about him wasn't quite right and he was sure he was the most dominant one out of all three of the ones that were standing next to him earlier on in the day, because Harry felt silenced even though Louis hasn't even given him a proper command yet. "Goodness, darling. That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I suppose that will do. Stop being so tense, there's no need. I promise that I am.. The gentler type." he spoke with a smile, but something about that smile didn't scream gentle. It screamed something else and Harry was unsure of what it was but it was something terrifying. Hopefully he is as gentle as he says he is, for that is all Harry could hope for at the moment. A submissive wasn't meant to think for their own since once they were assigned a dominant, their whole life would belong to them. Their decisions, what they wore, everything. "First things first, we need to get your things and bring them here. I will tell you what you can and can not keep. For now, I want you to.. Take this off." he took a step closer to the curly haired boy and started tugging off his jacket with one hand, his left hand, and Harry helped him pull it down his arms and off of his body. Louis sent him a grin as he held the jacket with both hands as soon as it was fully off of the younger submissive. It was a beautiful blue oversized denim jacket with a small hole in the arm. He lifted it up to his face and took it in, took in his submissives scent. Now that he knows it, he'll know where Harry is from miles away. He turned both of them around and pulled Harry out the door, leaving the jacket on the floor behind them. 

 

A few hours later, Harry had brought in a few bags full of his stuff. Mostly his clothes, stuffed animals, and a few things he cherished. Louis had already had a room set up with him, complete with a queen bed and a vanity mirror, beautiful white dressers and a white nightstand right next to the bed, fairy lights strung all about. It was beautiful and maybe Louis was right, maybe he was one of the gentler ones because the way he had everything set up made him seem so caring. Harry set down his bags on the bed and Louis walked in right behind him, closing the door behind him and standing by it with his hand on the doorknob. "Start unpacking your things." 

Harry simply nodded and started unzipping his bags, taking out a few stuffed animals of his and setting them up on the bed. There were a few teddy bears and one was a hello kitty plushie, but the one he favored the most was a stuffed pug. He didn't have an animal of his own as a child so he grew attached to the stuffed animal in his teenage years. It was more of an emotional thing. After he had emptied out his stuffed animals from the bag he picked up a few photos he packed and the bottom of perfume he had. The perfume was Ari by Ariana Grande, but they stopped selling them as soon as the world started to change and Ari is now Miss Nadine. The pictures were of his family, his mum, his dad, his stepfather, and his sister. He lost contact with his sister two years ago and hasn't seen her since and it's heartbreaking but he knew that it had to happen. One of the pictures was a family picture and it was the one he cherished the most, with his mum, dad, and his sister. Harry was just a little baby when she was a toddler. He went over to the mirror and stuck the pictures in the cracks of it, smiling at the pictures and avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He went back over to his bags and he could feel Louis' eyes basically tearing him apart from the inside out. He started pulling out his clothes, a few flannels he wore, the sweaters and the oversized band shirts, his skinny jeans and his skirts that hugged his curves perfectly. He pulled out the boyshorts and the lacy panties from his bag and set it aside, moving himself aside as well. "Decide what is best for me." He said, his voice oh so delicate as he held his hands behind his back. Louis wasn't paying attention to him, but rather the perfume bottle that was set on the bed beside the bag. Harry repeated himself and gulped, his hands still behind his back as he waited for an answer or a physical response.

"Of course." The dominant spoke, walking over to the bed and staring down at the items of clothing that were perfectly and neatly laid out on the bed. It's funny that they didn't have any wrinkles or fold lines, being that they were thrown into a bag, but Louis didn't pay much attention to that. He picked up a pair of the lace panties, the black pair that Harry owned. They were his favorite and in the boyshort style, they were comfortable and yet sexy at the same time. Harry smiled as soon as Louis picked them up but he ended up ripping them in half. Harry let out a little whimper as he pouted, but he then realized that the dominant is supposed to make the choices and the dominant is always right. "These are good. Now put the rest of your shit where it belongs and join me for dinner." Louis had a little growl in his voice and his eyes narrowed, but he left the room in a calm fashion and closed the door behind him to let Harry do as he wished. Harry put the perfume bottle on top of one of the nightstands and his clothes in the dresser, fixing himself up and staring at himself in the mirror for a moment to make sure he looked.. presentable, for dinner. 

 

\---

Harry had made what Louis requested for dinner and he was standing at the stove with a cute little apron around his waist and a ribbon in his hair to keep his curls out of his face. He was smiling, stirring mashed potatoes in a pot and humming a little tune under his breath before Louis came in and slammed what sounded like a stack of papers on one of the countertops, but he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist, burying his face in his neck and pressing a few kisses there. It already felt homey but Louis was still a bit scary, in all honesty. That right hand of his was fucking nightmare fuel and he seemed to be avoiding touching Harry with it. He continued to press kisses against his neck, causing Harry to let out small melodic giggles and scrunch up that button nose of his. Louis pulled away, tapped Harry's bum, and sat down at the dining table. "Are you making what I asked?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry replied with a nod, scraping the spoon on the edge of the pot before setting it down on the counter next to the stove. "Chicken wrapped with parma ham and.. and moz–mozzarella?" Harry stumbled over his words, trying to imagine exactly what Louis said to him earlier. He knew what he was making but he just didn't know how to put it all in one big sentence. 

"Chicken, wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella, with a side of homemade mash. Almost. Practice, you're stumbling over your words there. Also, pretty one, can you hand me a glass of water?" 

Harry nodded and stepped away from the stove to grab a glass from one of the higher shelves but his hand was shaky and he ended up dropping it, the glass shattering and bringing Harry on the brink of tears. It was his first day here and he was cooking dinner, he didn't want to have a punishment already. Louis looked up but didn't do a thing about it, he didn't say anything, so Harry didn't say anything. He just grabbed another cup and got him his water as asked for, making his way out to the dining room and handing it to him as well as placing a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't be a kiss ass, I know what you did, but I'll spare you for now," was all Louis muttered as he took the glass from Harry's shaking hand and shooing him back off into the kitchen. Harry gulped and shuffled his way back, standing at the stove again and beginning to prepare the plates for the both of them, but he gave himself a smaller portion.

 

As soon as he served Louis his plate, he was rewarded with compliments and praise for being "such a good submissive", he was basically purring at all of the praise given to him. He couldn't get enough of it, really. He loved it way too much. Harry took his seat at the table, it wasn't across from Louis but a bit to the side. They were still close to each other, though. Harry laid out a napkin across his lap and this action earned a small glare from Louis but nothing major. They ate in silence until Louis spoke up, praising him on his cooking abilities. "Not like the other ones I've had. They couldn't cook for shit. You're a motherfucking blessing, Harry. I mean it." He spoke with his mouth full, but he still looked as charming as ever. Harry tried his best not to stare but failed miserably, but thankfully he didn't get caught. It's rude to stare.

Louis checked his watch before he stood up from the table and pushed his plate away. "Get up." He ordered as he narrowed his eyes down at Harry who was still sitting in his seat and eating, drinking out of a little plastic cup that he brought with him. Harry took another sip of his drink before he stood up and placed the napkin on his lap on the table, pushing his chair back in. Louis pulled him into one of the bathrooms in the house and stood him in front of a mirror. "Look at the mirror." 

And Harry did just that, watching as Louis' hand traced over his jawline. It was his right hand, the hand with those black fucking fingers that made Harry want to gag every time he saw them. He didn't want to question it and kept his questions to himself, even though he was very curious about everything nowadays. Louis' blue eyes were staring in the mirror at Harry's green ones and Harry's heartbeat sped up. He blinked a few times, but stayed silent until he couldn't anymore. 

"What're you doing?" 

"Punishing you." He drew his hand back a bit and pat Harry on the back, but it felt like more than a pat. It felt like Harry was whipped with three whips at the same fucking time and it burned, Harry screamed out in pain and gripped the edges of the sink in front of the mirror as tears filled his eyes and he began gasping for air. Louis didn't even have a fucking whip, it was his goddamn hand and it hurt like nothing else ever could. Harry might've liked pain but he didn't like this sort of pain, the agonizing type that made him want to fall over and cry out in pain. Louis was still behind him, his left hand rubbing his back. He then lifted his shirt and checked Harry's back, three large welts on his skin. He dropped his shirt and watched Harry squirm, yet still manage to stare at himself in the mirror until given another command. 

"Into your room, go."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he moved quickly though he was in pain and he heard Louis' footsteps right behind him. Harry couldn't stop letting out little gasps but as soon as he walked into his bedroom, he threw himself onto the bed and spread out a bit, continuing to gasp and whine because a simple fucking pat hurt like nothing else on this earth. Even his emotional damage didn't hurt this much. He heard Louis close and lock the door behind him and he knew he was walking over to the bed, but Harry was in so much pain. He didn't want to move at all. But Louis grabbed him by the hips using both of his hands, his fingers digging into his skin. Harry's gasps became louder because it felt like he was being jabbed at with a million fucking needles. Louis set him up close to the edge of the bed so that his bum was in the air and he was fully vulnerable, unable to do anything about what could and would happen in this moment. "Why is Daddy punishing you?" He asked, cooing at Harry as he buried his face into the sheets and began to cry. "Broke a cup." Harry managed to murmur out though it was shaky and weak and he was trying to hold himself together but Louis' touch hurt. 

Louis tsked at him and shook his head and he pulled down Harry's pants, leaving Harry in his pink boyshorts. "Not even a halfie. Thought you liked pain, was that not enough? Here." He pulled down Harry's underwear, his pink hole exposed. Louis blew over it, his breath cold, causing Harry to jump and whimper into the sheets. He lifted his right hand and paused, debating on lube or no lube. It was such a large punishment for such a little thing but Louis wanted Harry to know all of the shit he was capable of and what he could do to him if he misbehaved. He pulled Harry's legs off of the bed until his knees were on the floor, his bum still poking out as Louis turned him around so that they were facing each other as he sat down on the floor as well. He put Harry in a chokehold and Harry's face was quick to turn red, his hand moving down Harry's back, trying not to let his fingers touch the skin. Harry was shaking, staring up at him with wide eyes as he wondered what was going to happen next, but his noises calmed down. He was still gasping but the sounds only came around once in awhile. This is exactly what Louis had hoped for, a submissive that didn't put up a fight when being punished, but Louis spoke too soon as Harry began to squirm and cry, wiggling out of his grip and crawling back onto the bed. He pulled the blankets over him and hid underneath them, leaving Louis still sitting on the floor absolutely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his submissive just slipped away like a fucking wet bar of soap.

Harry was under the covers, shivering, crying, whimpering, gasping. Louis was a bit angered, but he decided to go the sweet talking route instead of becoming angry immediately. "Baby. Why are you crying?" He questioned, reaching out to touch Harry but Harry curled up as much as he can, scooting as far away as he could without falling off of the bed. Louis sat down on the bed and tilted his head, a fake frown on his lips as he stared at his shaking submissive.

"What the fuck is wrong with your hand and why did you hurt me like that? I.. I broke a cup. I was nervous. You can't touch me like that because I was nervous." Harry sat up slowly. He knew it was wrong to be speaking out like this. A submissive isn't supposed to talk to their dominant in such manner but his mouth was faster than his mind. "I'm bigger than you and I'm sure I have better hearing than you do. You may be covered in tattoos and I'm guessing that shit hurt but have you ever hit yourself with your own freaky ass hand like how you just hit me? It was a pat, but your fingers are literally whips. WHIPS, Louis."

Louis was just sitting there, listening to Harry speak until he said his name. Louis' eyes immediately narrowed and turned dark, his hands folding in his lap. "Disrespectful submissive," he murmured under his breath. Harry was waiting for some type of response but got nothing, and he decided to lay back down and curl back up into a little ball. Louis just left it at that for the time being, but he knew he'd be back. Harry thinks he knows everything there is to know but he didn't know what type of tricks were up Louis' sleeve. 

 

\---

Louis came back a few hours later, right when Harry was sleeping and calmed down. He made his way into Harry's room and closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way over to Harry's bed, thanking the gods above that he was turned around and facing the wall. Louis got underneath the covers and laid right behind him, almost in a spooning position, but he had a damp cloth in his hand. He planned on using this as a gag just in case Harry wanted to make a fuss. Harry didn't put his pants back on, he slept with his pants off and a large t-shirt on. It was cute, but Louis was here to finish what he started. He turned Harry's head, causing Harry to wake from his slumber. "Hi, Daddy.. M'sorry I was mean to you earlier." He said sleepily, backing up closer to Louis. He was oblivious to it all, he thought Louis came to cuddle with him and make up for what he did. "It's okay. Open your mouth, baby." Louis commanded, and Harry obliged, allowing his jaw to go slack as he opened his mouth a bit. His eyes were still closed and he was still half asleep, but as soon as Louis shoved the cloth in his mouth, his eyes were wide. "Daddy?" He muffled out against the cloth, but Louis couldn't hear it. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as the other hand was working on pulling off his underwear. Harry was squirming just a bit, but not too much, being as he was still sleepy and still slightly in pain from earlier. His eyebrows were furrowed and as he was squirming, he was still pushing back against Louis as if he could get out of his grip like that. Louis took advantage of this, pulled down his own underwear and stroked his length once or twice until Harry ended up pushing back against it and catching the tip in his rim, a large gasp escaping his lips. "No, please, wait, wait until I- Until I'm fully awake. Daddy, please." Harry tried to plead, his eyes filling with tears. He tried to jerk away but Louis' grip on his waist tightened and he pulled him back onto his cock until he was fully inside of the younger boy. He watched as Harry basically cried out in pain, those gasps from earlier coming back. He was screaming against the cloth but Louis could barely hear it as he began to rock himself in and out of Harry's tight hole. He was groaning in pleasure while Harry was crying and shaking in pain. Harry even tried kicking his feet to get away from Louis but nothing worked. The stretch was way too much for him and he felt like he was bleeding.

Louis kept his arm wrapped around the squirming submissives waist as he thrusted himself in and out of his tight heat, his walls absolutely suffocating him. He was so tight and Louis was so big and he was sure the stretch hurt, but it was Harry's fault. Harry's fault for talking back to his dominant like that, especially with swear words. That type of vile language doesn't get you a reward such as cuddling. He buried his face in Harry's neck but Harry didn't respond, he was limp, but his pretty little cock was sticking up and dripping onto the bedsheets. Harry's eyes were open but he was silent, beginning to obediently push back against every thrust, every movement Louis made. A small whimper would escape him every now and then but nothing major. He was staring at the wall with dead eyes.

He woke up the next afternoon instead of morning. He slept through all of the am hours and Louis didn't bother him. A part of him had forgotten what had happened durning the night until he shifted and lifted his covers. There was a small puddle of blood behind him and a sticky puddle beside him. It took him a moment to fully register it before he just took the sheets off of his bed and nearly broke down in tears. He turned back around as soon as he heard the door unlock and the doorknob twist, closing his eyes as tight as possible.

"Harry? Wake up. Now." Louis commanded which caused Harry to sit up and rub at his eyes, blinking slowly as if he had just woken up. He tilted his head and looked up at Louis with a faux confused pout on his pretty pink lips. "What happened, Daddy?" He questioned, the beating of his heart slowly becoming faster and his hands beginning to grip at the ruined bedsheets. "You hurt yourself," The dominant male soon replied, nodding his head down which caused Harry to look down towards his stomach. There was a large bruise at the bottom of his tummy, which caused him to gasp and let out a slight whimper as he put his hand over the dark colored mark. "I hurt myself? In my sleep?" He questioned with a slight change of tone in his voice but quickly shook his head in which Louis took that to not answer the question. "Get up and get cleaned.. and dressed."

He didn't give Harry enough time to respond before Louis had exited the room. Harry sat up and looked down at his own two feet before he pulled the sheets off of the bed and rent scavenging around the room to find a new one. After he had showered and made sure he was clean though he didn't feel clean enough, he stared at himself in the mirror. Stared at his naked, bruised body with his hands gripping the edge of the sink. He pressed his plush lips inward into a thin line before he simply nodded his head and went to dress himself up. He had noticed the slight limp and his step and the wince whenever he sat down. He wasn't enjoying his dominant so far.. it's not what he wished for though he had to deal with it until there was a reassignment day. 

 

Harry dressed up in pink shorts with a simple white t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers to match, for he thought it looked appropriate and yet adorable and just the right amount of feminine. He stayed in his room for a moment before he picked up his perfume bottle and sprayed the scented liquid all over himself until he thought he smelled absolutely divine. He then went out towards the living room, tip toeing, but Louis was sitting on the couch with his back turned and a cup of coffee in his hand but his neck almost snapped at how fast he turned around to look at the green eyed boy with the fakest toothy grin that Harry has ever seen. Harry simply smiled in return though he didn't mean it and he sat down next to Louis and waited for some sort of command yet they both sat in silence for what felt like thirty fucking minutes until Harry heard soft sniffling coming from beside him which cause him to turn his head slightly. Louis was sniffing around like a goddamn dog until he turned towards the chocolate haired boy and lifted his arm, then pressed his nose against the back of his hand before he placed a kiss there and looked at Harry with a grin. "Stay here."

 

Harry did as told and stayed where he was seated, hands in his lap as Louis got up and went to go do whatever he was going to do but soon enough he came back with Harry's perfume bottle with the same grin on his face as he basically juggled it within his veiny hands. He poked at the pom-pom attached to the bottle before taking it off, holding it in his right hand, and tapping it with that weird index finger of his. Harry swore he saw it dissolve into dust in the palm of Louis' hand. He gulped quietly and moved back a bit on the couch but that wasn't enough when Louis ended up chucking the bottle at him and hitting him right in the gut, right in the area of where the bruise was. The bottle didn't break yet the impact of it hurt just enough, and Louis picked it back up before throwing it against the wall to finally smash it once and for all. "You can't have that." He simply stated as he watched Harry curl up on himself and look at him with that familiar look of fear in his large green eyes. "I hate you." Harry spat out at the older male, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. "I fucking hate you, weird ass motherfucker."

"Oh, you hate me?"


End file.
